Pleasant Surprise
by The Overlord of Ice
Summary: Sometimes appearances can be deceiving and a certain detective is going to learn that in a very pleasant way. Or in other words: Makoto is a Dom and she loves it.


**Surprise, surprise everyone bet you weren't expecting this from me. So after the last chapter of Strange Lovers, I wanted to write something short and sweet, and what is sweeter than lemons?**

**Probably a lot of things but that's not important, this is just a silly one-shot that I did on a wimp. It's also my first story of this nature so I hope I did a good job.**

**Now, guess I should recommend a fic as I do in every intro...have you heard of "The Luckster and his luck" by Jibster? Of course, you did, it's super popular although sadly abandoned but that little gem inspired a lot of people. Good luck wherever you are, you mad man.**

**Now then, enjoy it.**

* * *

Makoto and Kyoko had been dating for a few months now, the unlikely couple was very happy with their relationship. Dates, holding hands and even kisses were no more a mystery to the two teens and now they were about to take the next step.

Makoto's room was clean and illuminated by the bright light of the ceiling lamps, some decorations sitting on the shelves as usual. The unusual thing in it was the two people making out in the middle of it.

Rummaging and exploring each other's bodies with hands fuelled by lust, hunger, and hormones. All of it while their lips were locked, small and muffled moans could be heard from them, slowly walking until Kyoko's back softly met the wall. Makoto was a kind, well-mannered, and somewhat meek boy, the Detective girl knew this and loved those qualities of him. However, those qualities meant that it was up to the lavender haired girl to be the proactive one in this kind of matter, or at least she thought that way.

Still, in a loving kiss, a gloved hand was placed on his chest before beginning its slow descent. Fingertips grazing against the waistband of his pants before diving inside Makoto's underwear. Or at least that was Kyoko's plan but before she could do it the Luckster took hold of her wrist, pulling it out his boxers and over her head. The girl's right hand now was pressed against the wall but not in a painful manner, her clever eyes widening in surprise and for a second Kyoko was scared that she did something wrong.

"Don't be so hasty, let's take things slow." His voice betrayed a strange sense of confidence.

"Wha-hmmm?"

Before she could voice her confusion, Kyoko was silenced by another kiss. This one, a lot more passionate than the last as the tongue of the boy invaded her mouth, the nimble and wet muscle wiggling and pushing against the tongue of the girl in an act of dominance. All of that was so surprising and delectable, especially coming from the boy, that she didn't even register how her other wrist came to meet the other one. Now both of them pinned against the wall and in his grip.

"Ah~" A soft moan left Kyoko as the kiss broke, a shiny string of saliva still connecting them for a second before it broke.

"Your moans are so cute~" Again he was acting with confidence, clearly in charge of the situation when she could only watch in awe and, even if she didn't want to admit it, growing excitement. The whisper on her ear stimulated a sensitive spot she never knew she had.

The second kiss on the lips was a lighter one but only because it was followed by a third one on her jawline, the stoic girl cooed when she felt them against her neck. Even when her whole body was on fire, those lips were somehow even hotter and they didn't stop. Makoto was leaving a trail of kisses on his girlfriend's body, freehand unbuttoning her blouse until Kyoko's pale breasts came into view. Those shapely mounds were covered with a plain purple bra, she was now blaming herself for not wearing something more adult.

Those thoughts turned to dust the moment Makoto decided to pull the bra up, those milky treats bouncing in the open. Pink, hard nipples betraying how aroused...no, how horny Kyoko truly was. Those molting lips rested on top of one of them sending shivers along the girl's whole body, she had to bite her lower lip to stop a lustful moan from coming out.

The lavender haired teen didn't have much sexual experience herself, and so she fell in the common misconception about shy and calm people being submissive. And now Kyoko was suffering the, oh so good, consequences. Makoto must have noticed how his girlfriend was in deep thought and decided to bring her back to reality, white teeth nibbling on a pink nipple with force but not enough to draw blood or be painful.

The unbound moan that filled the room was music for his ears, the way her hips twitched forward and those beautiful lilac eyes widened was clear proof, along with the growing wet patch in her panties. Kyoko just came, and it felt amazing. Luckily the boy was still holding her hands, those wobbly knees wouldn't be able to hold her.

But the luckster was relentless, the detective's breasts were attacked with kisses, licks and love bites. Body slick and shimmering under the light thanks to her sweat, the once collected girl was now a mewling shivering mess. This only got worse as Makoto's lips ventured even lower, tickling her pale navel with hot breaths Kyoko couldn't stop her thighs from rubbing together. His lips went even lower than that, now grazing the hem of the girl's purple skirt, heart thumping wildly.

She wanted him, she needed him. But instead of sneaking under the fabric, Makoto came back up, hazel eyes staring at glazed lilac ones. Finally, her hands were free.

"Take off your clothes and crawl on the bed."

Before that order, the detective could do nothing but comply. Gloved hands disposed of her jacket with desperate haste, that pesky skirt fell to the floor along with her completely soaked panties. Now Kyoko was completely naked except for her gloves, a beautiful and erotic sight just for Makoto to witness.

"You are...too cheeky…" Those few words were the only act of defiance she could muster while in the state of lust the detective was experiencing.

"Pretty sure you are the _cheekiest_ of the two." That comment was directed to the girl's ass, the famous Kiribooty, now on display as Kyoko moved over the bed.

Those moonlight touched cheeks jiggling with each step, jutting out when Kyoko ended up on four on the mattress. Glancing over her shoulder she was very happy to see how her lover discarded his pants, the detective could see the boy's throbbing erection pointing right at her. It was a good size, not too ridiculous big but quite girthy, a tongue darted out moistening her lips while the lower ones already were dripping wet.

Sliding a condom onto it -safety first, kids- the very lucky luckster walked closer to the girl. He enjoyed how her body perked up when his hand came to rest on the soft and perfectly round asscheek, fingers kneading the soft flesh-like dough. Makoto was tempted to nestle his manhood between those two full moons and start rocking back and forth, but that would be too cruel for poor Kyoko. Which pussy was drooling in arousal and had a pretty pink color to it, the girl's secret place was quivering with anticipation and the Luckster was gonna reward it for her patience.

The latex covered tip pressed itself against the needy pussy of the detective, just for a second before the boy began to push his length inside at a, ever so slowly, pace. Even when his cock found resistance Makoto didn't stop, breaking through Kyoko's virginity which spurted a pain-filled moan from her lips. Once he was fully sheathed the dominant stayed still for a minute, letting the girl adjust to his size.

"I'm going to start moving." True to his words, the dominant Luckster clasped his hands around the generous hips of the detective and began to slide in and out the tight hole.

At first, his moves were slow and gentle but the more Kyoko's moans grew in volume, the faster he started to thrust. The pain getting lost in a fog of pleasure that dulled the detective's usually sharp mind, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend was a virgin just minutes ago and now he was having sex with her doggy style, hell maybe he wasn't a virgin? Kyoko lost that train of thought the moment Makoto's cock touched her sweet spot, head whipping wildly in shock and bliss. The lucky boy saw a chance and abused it to no end, he leaned his hips so his swollen dick pointed right at the bundle of nerves and thrust. Over and over again, poking and prodding at the girl's weak spot without any regard for her sanity.

And no matter how much she tried to hide it, Kyoko loved every second of it. Not being able to hold her moans anymore, the once stoic girl covered her mouth with a hand but her boyfriend was having none of that. Reaching forward he took hold of her wrists again and pulled them towards him, her wet folds opening completely to allow his cock to hit her deepest parts.

"Moan for me, tell me how much you love it."

And she did, oh how she did. Kyoko's moans filled the room along with the sound of her perfect ass clashing against his crotch. Pride and dignity be damned, she wanted that cock to turn her insides into mush.

"Yes! I...I love it! Harder Makoto!" A strand of drool fell from her chin, a lewd smile in place. "FUCK ME HARDER!"

Hearing her calm and collected girlfriend behave in such a perverted way just stirred a fire inside of the boy, gritting his teeth he began to thrust with all his might. Kyoko's modest breasts jiggled freely with each move, she moaned as her wet and tight pussy wrung around his shaft. The detective even began to move her hips in a clumsy way to try and match those wild thrusts.

Something was building inside of the girl, like a volcano about to erupt. "Aaaahhh….aaaahhhh~ I'm gonna...gonna…" The pressure kept increasing and increasing until it was impossible to restrain it anymore. "CUUUUUUM~"

Possessed by ecstasy, Kyoko cried in pure bliss. Eyes going wide and jaw slack open, her head throws back while her whole body arches as a jolt of pure pleasure coursed through until hitting her brain. Then she went limp, head hanging low, the only thing keeping her up was Makoto's hold. Unaware of it, the boy released it and she face-planted into the pillow, a muffled moan could be heard from her. She felt herself being turned over, eyes glazed and some strains of hair sticking to her sweaty face. Kyoko's hazy vision barely registered how Makoto discarded the condom, his bulging dick making very clear that he still didn't cum.

The cock drunk girl didn't resist when he put the tip against her pillowy lips and began to jerk his shaft. By pure instinct she began to kiss and sloppily suckle the spongy head, wet tongue polishing the tip with love and care. The detective could feel how it throbbed against her lips and how the Luckster was breathing heavily with need.

"Here it comes...ah…be ready…" He was grunting with effort, Kyoko's work pushing him to the edge.

Nodding weakly, the lilac haired girl opened her mouth presenting her tongue to him. After a drawn-out moan from the boy spurts of cum landed on the eager muscle, the salty taste of it overwhelming her taste buds. Before Makoto could say anything else his lover gulped his essence with a loud gulp, a low purr was the only thing she said before nuzzling against his chest.

"Ah...ah...that was amazing, love you Kyoko." A hand came to rest on her head, gently caressing her head.

"Hmmmm~ love you...too…" The girl found it hard to keep her eyes open, strength leaving her body the same way her consciousness was drifting away.

**_/-/_**

Next day came and the couple was working on a project for class, the girl was giving the boy a hard time because of a mistake he made. A soft giggle made them look up from the papers to meet the bubbly swimming pro.

"Hehehe Kyoko you got him whipped into shape." She said a teasing smile on her face. "Makoto you have to be more aggressive or she is gonna walk all over you."

"You are exaggerating, pointing a mistake is in order when someo-ah!" The detective made a strange noise and closed her mouth shut.

"Hmm? You okay there?" Hina tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"N-nothing Hina...we are just gonna go back to work…"

"Okay then but remember what I said, be more dominant Makoto."

And with that, she walked away if only she knew that the hand of her friend was between the legs of Kyoko at the moment...the Luckster was pretty aggressive already and she loved it.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**I have little to say here, hope you all liked it and let me hear what you thought of it.**

**Overlord out.**


End file.
